doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Invasion
"The Invasion" is the third story of the sixth season of Doctor Who. Summary Episode One Episode Two Episode Three Episode Four Episode Five Episode Six Episode Seven Episode Eight Background information *When the serial was formally commissioned on 6 May 1968, it was agreed that script editor Derrick Sherwin would write the bulk of the narrative based on some notes from Kit Pedler. The following day, director Douglas Camfield was already discussing the use of Professor Travers and Colonel Lethbridge-Stewart from "The Web of Fear" in "Doctor Who and the Invasion" with Mervyn Haisman and Henry Lincoln. On 13 May, producer Peter Bryant indicated that Pedler's synopsis as submitted would really only make a four-part serial and "we propose using little of his actual stuff, the whole thing is really to make him feel integrated with the project as far as possible." The payment made to Pedler on 14 May covered his idea, storyline and use of Cybermen and Cybermats. *On 10 May 1968, the Episode Three scene of the Brigadier having Captain Jimmy Turner trail the Doctor and Jamie by helicopter was rewritten. *On 29 May 1968, Bryant considered the characters of Travers and Lethbridge-Stewart in the serial. The role of Travers as envisaged was not substantial enough to merit hiring Jack Watling to recreate his role as a guest star. Similarly, Bryant did not want to be forced to pay a larger fee than necessary to hire Nicholas Courtney if another similar character could be developed and the part recast. He enquired with BBC copyright if it would be possible to do this, or if they would be obliged to use Haisman and Lincoln's characters. By 31 May, it had been decided that while Travers would be written out and replaced with another character, any character replacing Lethbridge-Stewart would be too similar to the Colonel and thus allow Haisman and Lincoln to claim their rights. As such, it was agreed that the Colonel would be used with a nominal payment made to the writers. Patrick Troughton was disappointed when he learned that Watling was not going to be re-hired for the serial. The non-use of Travers and the use of the Colonel in seven of the eight episodes was confirmed to Haisman and Lincoln on 21 June; at this point, negotiations had not opened with Courtney about his return and it was still felt that the Colonel was not vital to the script. *Formal approval for Sherwin to write the serial was given to Bryant on 8 July. *In the scripts for Episode One of "Dr Who and the Invasion", it is noted "We see the Dr seated in his chair where we left him before the TARDIS broke up in the previous story" and when the Doctor (generally referred to as "Doctor Who") prepares to leave the TARDIS he comments to Zoe that he and Jamie will "tell you about the Yetis on the way" to visit Travers. *Isobel Watkins was described as in "her early twenties"; when Zoe donned her modelling gear, the script noted "Zoe has changed now into some modern clothes part of which is a long feather boa." *The IE Reception area was described as "modern, clean cut interior - sterile and functional. There is no furniture apart from the seats which face the computer reception machine. There are four of these, each with its one microphone placed before it. There are no personnel ... We see an electronic eye on one wall glow with light and automatically follow Doctor and Jamie. (This looks rather like the air blowing duct opening over an air liner seat, with hexagonal grid at the mouth. It has universal movement) ... ''Doctor sits on one of the seats facing a machine. He presses a button as directed to do by the operation notice before him ... The computer whirrs smoothly into action." *In Episode Two, when Zoe set the ALGOL problem, the computer starts "'making characteristic 'groaning' noises of large digital machine." '' *Tobias Vaughn was described as "a calm, confident, smart and respectable tycoon type. He is full of quiet charm, urbane and well mannered" speaking with a "silky voice" while Packer was "blunt, cold and apparently without emotion"; Vaughn's office is "like the reception hall of the building - cold, functional but smart." At the end of the episode, Vaughn "takes out a perfectly ordinary looking fountain pen and presses the clip. The tip of the pen glows slightly and we hear a thin, electronic buzz." This opens the secret compartment which conceals "a mysterious shape behind an opaque, fluorescent wall, patterned into panes of typical Cybermen hexagonal shapes, which begin to pulse with light and emit a rapid crescendo of electronic sound and as though it were coming to life..." This was referred to in later scripts as the Cyber Director and which in the script for Episode Two was described as "not identifiable at this time as having anything to do with the Cybermen... This is basically a metallic brain-case-shape pulsating with periodic inner pressure light coming from inside it. To it go large coils of corrugated tube from peripheral machinery composed mainly of large electrical coils (spring shaped) flashing with light. The surface of the brain case is covered in veins of small points of light are tracking over it. This whole complex is housed in a transparent unit which has various electronic leads running to it. The whole complex begins to pulsate with light and sound when it is revealed. When the Cyber Director speaks it is with a synthetic voice but the word formation is perfect, well modulated, controlled and completely without emotion." *In Episode Two, Gregory was "an intense little man." *UNIT was based in the Ops Room of a plane "with radio tracking boards and a small but efficient crew of men. Dressed in military uniforms with a large badge on their lapels - U.N.l.T. 2"; the Brigadier was named as "Lethbridge Stuart" throughout the scripts. *The script for Episode Three described Professor Watkins as "a small, middle-aged stubborn little man with a balding head and short sighted bespectacled eyes." *Packer did not have a wrist radio in the scripts but talked to his men via the telephone in the lift. *In Episode Four's script, Major General Rutlidge is "about forty, greying and with a nervous disposition which he covers up in normal circumstances with a false bonhomie." *The UFOs seen in the Brigadier's photographs were described as "elongated hexagonal shapes." *To revive the Cyberman at the end of Episode Four, the warehouseman use a "bioprojector" which the script noted "is the same machine we saw in a previous Cyberman story, 'Tomb of the Cybermen'." *In the character casting breakdown notes for "Doctor Who and the Invasion", the setting was described as "about the year 1976 AD"; Tobias Vaughn was described as "sort of Charles Grey sic" while Isobel was envisaged as Susannah York in the 1968 film Sebastian. At this point, the officer in charge of Henlow Downs was referred to simply as "The Major". Camfield offered Kevin Stoney the role of Vaughn while the actor was doing Close the Coalhouse Door in Newcastle, necessitating that Stoney pulled out of a West End run of the show. Edward Burnham, who played Professor Watkins, was originally contracted to be in Episodes Two and Eight as well, but the character was later written out of both episodes. *On 20 October, a cut was made to Episode Five, removing the end of a scene in Vaughn's Office and the whole of a scene in the Ops Room. After talking to the Director, Vaughn closes the secret panel and turns to find that Rutlidge has a pistol trained on him. Vaughn smiles, unconcerned that Rutlidge wants to kill him because he still controls the office. Rutlidge now knows what Vaughn has done to him and claims he can fight it, but Vaughn says that even if Rutlidge did pull the trigger, he would not kill him. Vaughn instructs Rutlidge to turn the gun into his own chest and the officer is unable to resist the order. In the subsequent Ops Room scene, the Brigadier seems initially incredulous about the Cybermen which the Doctor says is "no more incredible than the Yetis." Zoe says the Cybermen obviously control some pretty important people and knows that their forces must be hidden in the London IE HQ - but since this is not big enough, Jamie wonders if Vaughn has them secreted in an underground store. This prompts the Doctor to ask for a map of the London sewer system. A shorter cut removed a single shot scene of the Cybermen coming down the ladder from the warehouse into the sewer tunnel. *As Radio Times proclaimed on 30 November 1968, "For this Doctor Who Story more filming was done on location than ever before, and the production team were fortunate to have the co-operation of both the Army and Air Force on scenes that involved such equipment as jeeps, a transporter plane, a three-ton lorry, and a rescue helicopter." *In regards to the appearance of the 2nd Battalion of Coldstream Guards as the UNIT Assault Platoon, Nicholas Courtney recalled in Doctor Who Monthly issue number 72 that director Douglas Camfield "was very insistent that he wanted real soldiers and not a group of extras with long hair." *The credits for Episode Eight feature the following caption: "The BBC wish to acknowledge the help given to them by the Ministry of Defence in the making of this programme." Links and references Cast *Dr. Who - Patrick Troughton *Jamie - Frazer Hines *Zoe - Wendy Padbury *Lorry Driver - Murray Evans *Patrolman - Walter Randall *Isobel - Sally Faulkner *Benton - John Levene *Tracy - Geoffrey Cheshire *Tobias Vaughn - Kevin Stoney *Packer - Peter Halliday *Computer Voice - Sheila Dunn (credited in 2006 animated reconstruction) *Gregory - Ian Fairbairn *Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart - Nicholas Courtney *Sergeant Walters - James Thornhill *Captain Turner - Robert Sidaway *Professor Watkins - Edward Burnham *Phone Operator - Sheila Dunn *Major General Rutlidge - Edward Dentith *Workman - Peter Thompson *Policeman - Dominic Allan *Private Perkins - Stacy Davies *Cybermen - **Pat Gorman **Charles Finch **Derek Chaffer **John Spradbury **Terence Denville **Ralph Carrigan **Richard King **Peter Thornton *Major Branwell - Clifford Earl *Sergeant Peters - Norman Hartley Uncredited performers *2nd Battalion of Coldstream Guards as the UNIT Assault Platoon (8) *Leslie Bates as an IE Central Office guard (1) *Maurice Brooks as a UNIT soldier (8) *Douglas Camfield as a car driver (1) *Dave Carter as an IE compound guard (1) *Alan Chuntz as a UNIT soldier (8) *Leslie Conrad as a UNIT radio operator (2,5) *Ron Conrad as a UNIT radio operator (5) *Gary Dean as a UNIT radio operator (7) *Roy Denton as a window cleaner (6) *Terry Duggan as an IE compound guard (1) *Barry Dupres as a UNIT radio operator (7) *Charles Finch as **Henlow Downs bunker man (7-8) **UNIT radio operator (2-4,7)No radio operators appear in the XV300 scenes of Episode Four in the 2006 animated reconstruction. *Ray Ford as an IE patrolman (1)Only one non-speaking patrolman appears in Episode One of the 2006 animated reconstruction. *Peter Halliday as **Voice of the Cyber Director (2,5-8) **Cybermen voices (5-6) *James Holbrook as a UNIT radio operator (2-4)No radio operators appear in the XV300 scenes of Episode Four in the 2006 animated reconstruction. *Billy Horrigan as a UNIT soldier (8) *Ross Huntley as a UNIT radio operator (2,5) *Steve Kelly as a saluting UNIT soldier (2) *John Kielty as **Henlow Downs bunker man (7-8) **UNIT radio operator (7) *Richard Kitteridge as a saluting UNIT soldier (2) *Mike Lee as a Henlow Downs bunker man (7) *John Lord as an IE warehouseman (2-3) *Crawford Lyle as **Henlow Downs bunker man (7-8) **UNIT radio operator (7) *Tony Manning as a Henlow Downs bunker man (7-8) *Alastair McFarlane as **Henlow Downs bunker man (7-8) **UNIT radio operator (7) *Victor Munt as **Henlow Downs bunker man (7-8) **UNIT radio operator (7) *Brian Nolan as an IE Central Office guard (1) *Roy Pearce as a UNIT radio operator (2-5)No radio operators appear in the XV300 scenes of Episode Four in the 2006 animated reconstruction. *David Pelton as a Henlow Downs bunker man (7-8) *Peter Pocock as an IE patrolman (1)Only one non-speaking patrolman appears in Episode One of the 2006 animated reconstruction. *Clark Reed as **Henlow Downs bunker man (7) **UNIT radio operator (7) *Peter Roy as **Henlow Downs bunker man (7-8) **UNIT radio operator (7) *Trevor Shewring as an architect (6) *Derek Slater as a Henlow Downs bunker man (7) *Simon Stapely as a city gent (6) *Gordon Stothard as an IE warehouseman (2-5)Two non-speaking warehousemen (as opposed to the single character played by Stothard in the original version) appear in the closing scenes of Episode Four of the 2006 animated reconstruction. *Lyn Turner as a charlady (6) *Terry Walsh as a UNIT soldier (8) *Unknown performers as **Robbins (8) (voice only) **Car driver (6) **Four UNIT landing crew (2) **UNIT raiding party member #1 (7-8) **UNIT raiding party member #2 (7) **UNIT sector five chopper pilot (7-8) (voice only) Crew *Written by Derrick Sherwin *From a story by Kit Pedler *Directed by Douglas Camfield *Produced by Peter Bryant *Title Music by Ron Grainer & the BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Special Sound - Brian Hodgson *Incidental Music by Don Harper *Visual Effects designed by **Bill King **Trading Post *Costumes by Bobi Bartlett *Make Up - Sylvia James *Lighting - Robbie Robinson *Sound - **Alan Edmonds **Bryan Forgham *Film Cameraman - Alan Jonas *Film Sound Recordist - Bill Chesneau *Film Editor - Martyn Day *Script Editor - Terrance Dicks *Designer - Richard Hunt *Sound Restoration - Mark Ayres (2006 animated reconstruction) *With Thanks to - **David Butler (2006 animated reconstruction) **Rohan Byrnes (2006 animated reconstruction) **Richard Freeland (2006 animated reconstruction) **David Holman (2006 animated reconstruction) *Animation - Claire Grey and Andy Gubba (2006 animated reconstruction) *Backgrounds - Mark Stacey (2006 animated reconstruction) *Design Assistant - Luke Marsh (2006 animated reconstruction) *Animation Director - Mike Whaite (2006 animated reconstruction) *Animation Produced and Directed by Steve Maher (2006 animated reconstruction) *Animation Executive Producer - Jon Doyle (2006 animated reconstruction) *Recreation Executive Producer - James Goss (2006 animated reconstruction) *Cosgrove Hall Films for BBC TV (2006 animated reconstruction) References 1966; 1967; 1970; 1971 ALGOL; alloy; anti-missile missile; applied physics; Assault Platoon; astronaut capsule; automatic receptionist; ballistics; bazooka; bioprojector; biscuit; brigadier; British Army; British currency; camera; Cambridge University; canoe; captain; car; Cavendish Lab; cerebraton mentor; Churchill College; coffee; colonel; computer; corporal; cow; Cyber Director; Cyberman; Cyberman flamethrower; Cyberman transporter ship; cyber-megatron bomb; cybernetic conversion; deep space radio transmitter; doctor of medicine; Earth; electric car; engineer; England; espionage; feather boa; fighter plane; Geneva; gramophone; grenade; helicopter; Henlow Downs Defence Base; hydrogen; hypersonic jet; International Electromatics; International Electromatics Central Office; International Electromatics factory compound; jeep; Jones, Gordon; Kilroy was here; knife; landing circuit; lift; little green men; London; London sewers; London Underground; lorry; magnet; major; managing director; Metropolitan Police; micromonolithic circuit; mind control; Ministry of Defence; missile; the Moon; Moscow; motorcycle; NAAFI break; neuristor; New York City; nuclear bomb; orbital launch vehicle; patty cake; Peking; Planet 14; plastic; police box; Portobello Road; professor; physics; radar; radio; rocket; rocket base; Royal Air Force; Russia; Sandhurst; scanner; scrambler; sergeant; Shepherd Street; tank; tape recording; tea; Teddy Bears' Picnic; telemeter; telephone; TM-45; transceiver; transistor radio; transport plane; Travers, Anne; Travers, Edward; Travers' house; UFO; UNIT Central Command; United Kingdom; United Kingdom law enforcement; United Nations Intelligence Taskforce; United States; UNIT HQ; van; video conference; visual stabiliser circuit; warhead; wing commander; wrist radio; XV300; Yeti Additional references 460WPE; Australia House; Bad Wolf; Canadian Forces Decoration; College of Arms; Devotion; Distinguished Service Order; F.P.R. Property Management Ltd; General Service Medal (1962); H2363; Legion of Honour; Legion of Merit; Order of St Michael and St George, Order of the British Empire (Military Division); Queen Elizabeth II Coronation Medal Footnotes Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes